Dead Walking
by Stormeon
Summary: A strange sickness killed many cats from all the clans. Then the dead began to rise again... With a taste for cat blood. The survivors must come together as a whole... Before it's too late.
1. Prolouge: Spotted

This is a different type of Warriors story. It takes place in the future where a sickness nearly kills all the cats from the clans. The survivors find out the ones who died have come back alive, with a taste for cat blood.

The cats refer to the undead as "Walkers". Also, they have discovered if you are bitten by one, or killed by one you will come back to life as a Walker.

Walkers usually have bloody and scratched fur. Some are missing eyes or teeth, or have their heads cut open. They usually have white eyes.

**If you want to submit a cat for this story PM me. I would just make this a Create-A-Cat but they are against the rules unfortunately. For now, I'll just use my own cats.**

_Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter._

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Spottedfur blinked open her eyes, she had an uneasy sleep last night and had many thoughts racing throughts her mind. The battle. Escaping. Thornstar. Her mind ached. She looked over and saw Featherheart looking over at her sympathetically. "Do you need any herbs?" she asked, shuffling the berries and leaves that she barely managed to take with her.

Spottedfur shook her head. "We need to save those for any others survivors we find." the dappled tortoiseshell she-cat mewed.

A dark ginger she-cat who was sitting a fox-length away on a hollow log snorted. "Other survivors?" she echoed. "Are you crazy? Everyone is dead!"

"We don't know that," Featherheart mewed gently. "We haven't seen anyone from CreekClan or AirClan yet."

Spottedfur nodded in agreement. "You can't jump to conclusions so soon Robinfeather, there might be survivors from those clans too, hiding like we are." Robinfeather rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, as far as we know the only survivors are us and those ForestClan freaks!"

Spottedfur didn't argue this time. Mainly because there was no way she was going to get through to the stubborn she-cat and because she agreed with her on ForestClan. They didn't even deserve to be called a clan anymore in her opinion.

They were traitors.

Suddenly rustling sounds in the bushes alerted her. She got to her paws and began to back away. She heard Featherheart whimper behind her. Robinfeather leapt of the log and ran over to the she-cats. "We have to go! _Now!_" she said, her voice tinged with fear.

As she spoke, three or four moving shapes came out of the bushes. Their fur was matted and their eyes were white and bloody. Their pelts looked an unnatural color of an abnormally pale gray. They let out low moans and turned towards the three she-cats.

"Ahhh!" Featherheart yowled in fear. Spottedfur ran over to the she-cat and nudged her away. The three of them then broke into a hasty run for their lives.

Spottedfur managed to look back and saw the Walkers limping after them as fast as they could. They smelled of blood and death.

She led the way navigating through the marshy territory which had once made up SwampClan territory. Suddenly they stopped at the river. On the other side was where CreekClan territory was. She gasped.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!" Robinfeather hissed. Spottedfur's gaze was locked ahead. Fear ran through her like a snake bite to the tail.

"Come on!" Robinfeather repeated, she sounded more desperate. They Walkers that were chasing them must be close.

Spottedfur raised a paw pointing ahead. Robinfeather followed her gaze and gasped. At least thirty Walkers were across the river moaning and groaning. They were slowly limping across the tree-bridge which connected SwampClan and CreekClan's territories. Heading over to the three she-cats.

"Guys!" Spottedfur stopped gazing at the river and turned to the former Medicine Cat of SwampClan who was running over to them. The four Walkers that had been chasing them were only a two fox-tails away.

Spottedfur arched her back and hissed. "Stay back!"

The Walkers moaned then began to leap forward one of them managed to push Featherheart to the ground.

"No!" she and Robinfeather cried in unison.

Featherheart was desperatley trying to get the Walker off of her while the Walker kept scratching her pelt and trying to sink it's fangs into her neck.

Spottedfur leapt at the Walker and pushed it off her friend, she sunk her claws into it's throat. It convulsed and suddenly exploded blood. Featherheart and Spottedfur both stood in horror with their pelts covered in blood.

Meanwhile, Robinfeather was taking on the other three Walkers by herself. "Try to bite my flea-pelt!" Robinfeather growled. The Walkers moaned and began swiping at her with their unsheathed crooked claws.

"Forget them!" Spottedfur called to the arrogant she-cat. "We need to escape!"

Luckily, Robinfeather had enough sense to listen and the three she-cats ran away from the river and ran back into the swamp. The Walkers seemed to have forgotten about them and were busy trying to devour the Walker that exploded, licking blood from off the shore.

The she-cats kept running nonstop. If they did stop the Walkers might be able to find them and kill them faster. Spottedfur kept running with Robinfeather and Featherheart behind her. Suddenly she heard a cat's voice.

"Can we stop now?" it was Robinfeather that spoke. The dark ginger she-cat was out of breath. Her pale amber eyes looked weak. "Were you bitten?" Spottedfur suddenly asked.

"Of course not frog-brain!" Robinfeather hissed. "I'm just tired of all that running! We shouldn't be running! We should have stayed and fought with our clan! With all the clans!"

"We couldn't have!" Featherheart hissed uncharacteristcally. "Poppystar asked me to go to the Moon-Rock to share tongues with StarClan, she asked you two to come with me? Remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Robinfeather muttered.

"StarClan warned me that they had no control over the sickness, that I had to find as many cats as possible and escape, because there was no possible way for the SwampClan to win the battle." she murmered.

"Yes, and we followed their orders! Now look at us? We're weak and alone!" the dark ginger she-cat growled.

Spottedfur had to stop herself from slashing Robinfeather's muzzle. "We're not weak! And we're not alone! StarClan will always be with us! My mother didn't die for nothing! We'll rebuild SwampClan! We'll rebuild all the clans!"

Robinfeather chuckled. "There probably aren't even enough cats left to make one clan, let alone four."

Featherheart rested beside the dark ginger she-cat. "Have faith."

Robinfeather began to laugh loudly. "Faith? Are you insane? StarClan isn't real! If they were why would they let this happen? Why would they let the Clans be destroyed by these monsters! Monsters that were once our own clanmates!" Robinfeather's voice broke into a wail. "Everyone I know is dead! It isn't fair! My mother, father and littermates! Gone!"

Spottedfur had never seen the she-cat like this before. She usually acted like the leader, and never showed her emotions. She seemed has broken and lost as she was. As they all were.

"Losing Poppystar was hard," Spottedfur struggled to keep her voice steady. "But crying isn't going to bring her back, we need to leave the territories and rebuild the Clan. Any other survivors have probably already left or were killed and turned into walkers by now."

Robinfeather stopped her wailing and nodded.

"Then it's decided." Featherheart agreed.

"What about Thornstar? What if he finds out we're alive?" Robinfeather asked.

Spottedfur stiffened when Robinfeather mentioned Thornstar. When the sickness called Redcough broke out and began to kill then transform cats into Walkers, he saw this as an oppurtunity to gain power. He attacked the other Clans and recruited rouges and loners who were afraid of the Walkers. He became a tyrant. His clan grew very large and strong and he kept guards everywhere so no Walker would ever get close to ForestClan camp without being killed.

Thornstar's next goal was to rid of any cats that weren't from ForestClan. He sent out scouts and asked around rouges and loners who didn't join his clan. If he found out that there were any survivors he would send out patrols to find them and kill them, in fear they would overthrow him from his leadership.

"We didn't see any scouts." Poppyfur mewed carefully. She didn't want to worry her friends.

Featherheart looked unsure. "We were traveling around a-lot, and we must have made lots of noise when the Walkers found us. We could have been spotted."

The tortoisehell she-cat nodded to her light gray friend. "That may be true, but we're leaving the territories and he probably won't have enough guts to come after us past the territories." she assured them.

"Stop your worrying and lets just go." Robinfeather mewed impatiently getting to her paws. "It's dusk now. We should probably try to go as far as possible before anyone or anything spots us."

Spottedfur nodded. "Lets go."

The three she-cats began padding across the marshy ground that had once been their homes since they were kits and started to trek away into unknown land.

**AN: **

As you could have guessed, Spottedfur is our main character here. Poppystar was Spottedfur's mother in case I didn't mention that specifically.

I've been reading a lot of stories on fanfiction written by great authors and I was inspired to write this.

POV's in chapters will go like this: Spottedfur, Thornstar, ?, Spottedfur, Thornstar, ?

The ? stands for any character I feel like giving a POV to, it won't be the same all the time.

**PLEASE Read and Review. Most of my other warrior stories get an average of 0-2 reviews per chapter. I'm not trying to sound rude or like I'm complaining but I really want to get feedback on my writing and to know if you guys like it. Isn't that what was made for?**

**So please review! That goes for you lurkers too! :D**


	2. One: Thorn

**AN: Thank you to TalonfootandRipplestream4Ever, Poison Apple and fallenshadow962 for reviewing. Now that I'm thinking about it, Spottedfur will probably get more chapters in her POV because of what I'm planning. But who knows, I might create another character that I really enjoy writing.**

Chapter 1: _Thornstar_

Thornstar rose from where he was sitting in his den and looked over at the tough speckled ginger she-cat who was sitting in front of him. She looked at him, her gaze filled with admiration yet sadness. He didn't like the way she looked at him. Most of the time if a cat made him uncomfortable he would simply cast them out to be killed by the Walkers, but not this cat. Not this one.

"Leader? Sir?" a cat called from outside the highrock where Thornstar's den was located under.

"What!" Thornstar snarled.

A pale gray she-cat poked her head in the den. He recognized her as one of his scouts that he assigned to look for survivors.

"Well?"

"We've spotted two kittypets- they aren't anything to worry about." the pale gray she-cat quickly assured him. "Some of the other scouts spotted three she-cats by the old SwampClan and CreekClan border. One of them was identified as Featherheart, the SwampClan Medicine cat."

Thornstar's pelt bristled. "We have to kill them! If they escape they could-" Thornstar was cut off by the speckled ginger she-cat. "Calm down brother, I'm sure a medicine cat and two warriors won't be much trouble." she soothed gently.

"It was just any warriors," the pale gray she-cat continued. "We're pretty sure one of the cats had tortoiseshell fur." the cat mewed carefully.

"Spottedfur!" Thornstar growled. Spottedfur was the daughter of Poppystar, the former SwampClan leader and Thornstar's nemesis. He had purposely attacked SwampClan and all the other Clans without warning so when the Walkers would attack, they would be destined to fail and their precious clans would be destroyed.

The speckled ginger she-cat rested her tail on her brother's shoulder. "Even if Spottedfur did escape I don't think she would have enough guts to try and take down ForestClan."

"That may be true Honeytail, but you never know! I must make sure that _I_ rule the forest, that I know who comes and goes. I must make sure nobody will ever take my power from me!"

Honeytail gaze him the look he hated again. Filled with admiration yet sadness. He even thought he saw a bit of fear in her blue gaze.

The mottled dark brown tom then turned his attention back to the skinny pale gray she-cat. "What's your name?"

"Lilyshine... you named me that." the cat answered.

Thornstar rolled his eyes. Did these cats really expect him to remember their names? They should be gratefully he's even allowing them to stay in the Clan. His Clan.

"Leave." he said in a low growl, flicking his tail.

The pale gray shape of Lilyshine was out of the den in a instant, as if her life depended on it.

"I think I should send Liontooth after the she-cats." Thornstar mewed thoughtfully.

"Liontooth?" Honeytail echoed. She looked nervous, unsure and scared.

"What's wrong with him? Must you have to worry about everything?" he snarled.

Honeytail glared at him. "Liontooth is ambitous. He strikes me as a cat that would abandon you and overthrow you in a minute if he managed to obtain more power than you! He would willingly feed you to the Walkers if he got the chance!" Honeytail voiced her concerns.

"Get out!" Thornstar hissed. "If I have to worry about a cat overthrowing me the first one that would come to mind is you!"

Honeytail held his glare for a moment before exited the den silently.

He immediately regreted his words but there was no time to be sympathetic. With the dangers of the Walkers it was a kill or be killed world.

And he wasn't going to get killed.

. . . .

Thornstar lay in his den silently. Nightmares ate away at him. What if he lost power? What if his clanmates turned aganist him? Was Honeytail right about his deputy? He pushed the thoughts away.

He was never going to be weak. If he ever lost power, he would find a way to get it back, at any costs. He would willingly give up Honeytail if it meant he would become stronger.

Thornstar then wrinkled his nose. He smelled something weird. He had smelled this before. There was no doubt what this smell was.

Death.

_No! Don't let it be true! _Thornstar wailed inwardly. He exited his den under the highrock and yowled alarm to ForestClan. Walkers were everywhere. They surrounded the camp and were walking closer. Their eyes were white and bloody and most of their fur had unnatural colors they moaned and groaned as they steadily moved towards the living cats.

"Help! My kits! Run! Ahhhh!"

It took a moment for Thornstar to fully get over his shock and begin to fight the Walkers.

"Liontooth!" he called for his golden furred deputy. But he was nowhere in sight.

_Is he dead? _Thornstar thought with despair. _Or has he abandoned us?_

Thornstar was brought back to reality once a Walker pinned his to the ground and sank it's claws into Thornstar's pelt. Thronstar let out a wail of distress but it seemed like nobody was going to come.

Thornstar wrestled with the Walker and began raking it's belly with his claws.

The Walker unpinned him and staggered backwards only to have claws go into it's neck.

Thornstar saw Honeytail standing behind the Walker, he claws filled with blood.

"Be careful mouse-brain!" he sister called over to him before rushing back into battle.

Thornstar ran after his sister full-speed while he saw his warriors attacking the Walkers. Occasionally he would come across bodies of clanmates that were killed. He shivered and continued to chase after his sister who was trying o slash the throat of every Walker that she could in sight.

Thornstar tried his best to keep his sister in sight and try not to get locked in battle. A Walker bite would take nine lives away in an instant.

Honeytail turned back towards him, leaving her back defenseless. "Most of them are leaving!" she reported excitedly. Thornstar sighed. He was happy they were winning the battle and that he didn't have to contribute at all.

Suddenly his thoughts stopped instantly.

His blood turned ice cold.

While Honeytail was looking over at him a Walker was taking advantage of this and was coming up behind her fast.

"Honeytail!" he yowled at the top of his lungs, trying to warn his sister.

It was too late. The Walker had come behind and sunk it's fangs into her neck. "Gahhhh!" Honeytail let out a horrifying yowl before dropping to the ground with a thud.

"No! No! No! No!" Thornstar cried as he ran over to his sister. He crashed into the Walker who was eating Honeytail's flesh and sunk his claws into it's side. The two snarled and began scratching eachother pelts. Finally Thornstar managed to bite the Walker's neck, giving him the death blow.

Thornstar abandoned the Walker and ran back over to his sister. Her body was in an unnatural position and her fur was cold.

"No... please no... Honeytail." Thornstar wailed softly pressing his nose into his sister's fur. He owed her so much yet he treated her like mouse-dung.

This was all his fault.

. . . .

Thornstar layed next to his sister's body all night. He looked up, it looked to be about Sun-high. While the rest of the cats were burying and disposing of the Walker bodies and the bodies of their clanmates before they transformed into Walkers themselves, he lay next to Honeytail.

Suddenly Honeytail began to stir and she blinked open her soft pale silver eyes.

Honeytail's eyes were blue.

"I'm so sorry Honeytail..." he mewed to her softly. "I should have fought, I shouldn't have been so cruel I shouldn't have-" he was cut off by the moaning Honeytail started to make. Her speckled ginger fur was now an unnatural mix of white and gold. Her claws started to become crooked and her features began to change and look more cruel.

Thornstar took one more last look at the Walker that was once his sister and he sunk his claws into her neck. She fell back with her eyes still open.

There was no emotion in them.

He suddenly heard a cat's voice. He looked up and saw Liontooth.

"Where were you!" Thornstar growled. "My sister died! We needed help in the fight!"

Liontooth chuckled. "I knew the Walkers were coming, so I left."

"What?"

"You heard me! I knew, and I left because I hoped you would die. It's a pity really." Liontooth said slyly.

"How could you Liontooth!" Thornstar said in a shocked voice. "I trusted you!

The golden furred tom rolled his eyes. More cats emerged from behind him, some were rouges and kittypets and some were ForestClan cats. "First, don't call me Liontooth. I am now Slash." the tom mewed.

Thornstar rose to his paws, all the sadness he was just feeling melted into scorching hot anger. "Slash? What kind of name is that? And why are half my clan behind you!"

Slash laughed once again. "We are LionClan. We're stronger than ForestClan in every possible way." he then looked over at the remaining cats who stood behind Thornstar. "Join us, we promise you'll have a much better chance at surviving then with him." he mewed charismatically.

After a moment or two all the surviving cats, which was only around ten or eleven began to hastily make their way over to Slash. Lilyshine was apart of that group.

Slash smiled after seeing all the cats join him and then turned back to face Thornstar. His eyes were twisted in hatred.

"You lose."

**AN:** **Yup, Slash is a big bully!**

**So next chapter who's POV do you want?**

**Spottedfur, Featherheart, Slash, or a new character?**

**Anywho, I got three reviews last chapter! Thank you so much! :D**

**Anyway, please review! It makes me sad when I find out this story has had 327 hits and only 3 reviews! So review people!**

**Note: This chapter was probably rushed and I have no excuse for that except that I'm a pretty sucky writer, hopefully you can point out things to help me improve.**


	3. Two: Robin

**AN: Thank you so much to the people the reviewed! You guys make my day!**

_TalonfootandRipplestream4ever: _Thank you! Featherheart won't have a POV this chapter, but she'll have one eventually... if she survives.

_Poison Apple: _Yes, I guess you would be sorry for him, but not for long. He hasn't changed much. ;)

_mossfire25:_ :D

_FallingMemories_: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to fix what you pointed out! :3

Note: For all you Robinfeather fans, I decided to put this chapter in her POV.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Robinfeather<em>

Robinfeather briskly padded after the dappled tortoisehell she-cat. Their journey so far had mostly been one in silence ever since they left the territories and exited the marsh that had once made up their home. She gazed at her surroundings. Grass.

She didn't know how to describe it except that it was very tall and she had to lift her head so it wouldn't go into her face.

She then lifted her head to the sky and saw a large outline of a bird. She shivered. From afar it looked tiny but she knew up close it would be very much bigger, maybe even big enough to carry a kit or an apprentice away.

Spottedfur finally stopped when the group reached a small clearing. The grass wasn't as tall here and ground felt soft. "Why are we stopping?' Robinfeather asked bluntly glaring at Spottedfur. She liked to give the she-cat a hard time. Mainly because she always acted like she was the leader and it wasn't fair. Just because she was Poppystar's daughter didn't make her the leader.

"Featherheart looks tired." Spottedfur said calmly, flickling her tail to the silver she-cat. Featherheart was looking frailer than usual, and she refused to eat at times. As if she didn't want to gain weight. Robinfeather shrugged.

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine." Featherheart stuttered.

Spottedfur glanced at her sympathetically. "Are you still shaken by being attacked by the Walkers?"

Featherheart quickly nodded as if she would rather have Spottedfur think that. Was the former Medicine Cat hiding something?

Before Robinfeather could say anything rude to annoy the she-cats rustling in the grass alerted them.

"Not again!" Robinfeather mewed her voice filled with fear.

Robinfeather flexed her claws. "I'm not running away this time!" she snarled. After spotting where the rustling was coming from she leapt at the grass. She landed on _something_. She wasn't sure what it was but she figured it to be a Walker. The two of them were locked in fight snarling, hissing and scratching.

Suddenly she felt the Walker bite into her right leg. Robinfeather let out a wail of pain and fear. Being bitten by a Walker means certain death.

She staggered backwards back into the clearing. "I've been bitten! I'm going to die!" she cried to Spottedfur and Featherheart who were pressed close together with their claws unsheathed and their gazes locked on grass.

She figured the Walkers were probably emerging and she closed her eyes tightly. She was going to die anyway, she might as well get this over with. "Make it quick!" she cried out again, her eyes still shut tight.

Suddenly she heard laughter. "Wow! Sandfur, she actually think's your a Walker! What a dope!" she heard a tom call.

She blinked open her eyes nervously to look at her attackers. She gasped. They weren't evil, flesh eating Walkers. They were cats. Clan cats.

"Who are you?" the trio said in unison looking at the strangers.

There were seven of them in all. Two matching pale ginger she-cats, a small tabby kit, a brown tom, a mottled gray tom with deep amber eyes and a blue-gray she-cat.

The mottled tom spoke first. "I'm Ashstorm." he mewed in greeting. "This is Rainpelt and her daughter Dawnkit from AirClan." he mewed flicking his tail to the kit and the blue-gray she-cat. "This here is Bramblefoot from CreekClan," he said motioning to the muscular brown tom next to him.

"And this is Brightwish and her little sister Sandfur." he said glancing back at the ginger she-cats. "I think you owe an apology to Sandfur." he stated. Robinfeather's ears grew hot with embaressment when she saw the ginger she-cat licking wounds from her pelt.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Walker." Robinfeather muttered.

"What was that again?" Ashstorm asked.

Robinfeather had to restrain herself from tackling the tom. "I already apologized!" she hissed. "Don't give me something else to apologize for!" she warned. Ashstorm chuckled. She knew instantly she was going to hate him as much as she hated Spottedfur.

Featherheart continued to ask questions to the cats. "What happened to CreekClan and AirClan?"

This time, Sandfur spoke. "A cat called Thornstar and his troops invaded our camp and killed almost everyone," she started. "He kept me and Brightwish alive because he planned to use us for kits." she said bitterly. "The cats that escaped from him or weren't caught were all killed by disease or the Walkers, Brightwish and I managed to escape one day while nobody was paying attention, we met with Ashstorm and the others who survived their clan's destruction. We knew if we were to survive we had to leave, so we came here, we want to form a clan." she finished.

Robinfeather rolled her eyes when she saw Spottedfur's eyes light up with hope. "A clan? We were hoping to form one ourselves!"

Ashstorm smiled. "We might aswell travel together. We'll have a better chance at survival with more numbers."

"Of course! Isn't that great guys?" Spottedfur looked over hopefully to her and Featherheart. "Alright." Featherheart said quietly. Robinfeather flicked her ear. There was something she didn't like about this tom. He sounded too nice and too friendly. Surely some other group of cats must be living in the grassland? She kept quiet though, making enemies would only make things worse for them.

They padded in an awkward silence for a very long time, with cats occasionally whispering things to eachother.

Ashstorm kept leading the cats away and Robinfeather fell into the same pace at Rainpelt. "So... was Ashstorm a popular warrior in AirClan?" she asked curiously. Rainpelt looked puzzled. "He wasn't in AirClan. He told us he was from MarshClan."

Robinfeather stopped walking. Her blood turned ice cold.

"Featherheart! Spottedfur!" she called to her friends. "We need to talk!"

Ashstorm looked back at them. "We're almost there! We can't stop!"

Spottedfur nodded in agreement. "We'll talk later! Keep walking!"

Robinfeather let out a hiss of annoyance. This couldn't wait! She had no idea who this tom was. He didn't even mention where he was taking them!

Ashstorm finally stopped when they reached the edge of the mountains. He turned back to look at the cats and gave them a sadistic smile.

Robinfeather's heart almost started to beat out of her chest when she saw cats surround them. "What's going on!" Bramblefoot called nervously.

Suddenly a cat stepped next to Ashstorm. His fur was a brilliant golden. She didn't know who it was though.

"I'm Slash." the tom greeted, his voice cold. "You are all traitors to LionClan by trying to run away from us, and the Walkers. Since you are so afraid, we'l help you out by putting you out of your misery." he smiled.

The group let out gasps of shock and the truth of Ashstorm's betrayl. He smiled at her and winked. She wanted to claw his throat out and feed it to a badger.

Slash's group continued to move closer, then he yowled.

"Attack!"

**AN: Yup another cliffie. :D**

_In case you're confused, Spottedfur and company's timeline is a bit ahead of where Thornstar is at. Don't worry though, you'll find out what happened to him and why Slash went to the mountains (And how he got Ashstorm to trick the group) in Thornstar's next chapter! :D_

_Anyway I have a question for all you reviewers: I'm making a group of cats appear soon_. _I'm not going to say what part they'll play but I need help:_

Should they be a Clan or a Tribe? Please tell me in your reviews!

**This wasn't my best chapter, I actually think I wrote this horribly... but hopefully it turns out well.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed! That was the most reviews I got from a Warriors Story, thank you so much!**

**_Remember to try and send in Characters through PM! The layout is simple. Name, Gender, Age, Personality. I'll take care of the rest so they can fit into the story. :D_**

**_Review~_**


	4. Three: Spotted

**AN: Thank you to all the people that have reviewed!**

_TalonfootandRipplestream4ever: _Thank you for submiting cats! Since you were the only one who submited, your characters will have important roles. :D

_Poison Apple: _I have decided that a clan and a tribe will show up :D

_RainbowDionsaurNinjas: _Thanks! :D

_Stardust: _Thank you! :)

_Bubbles da fat kitty_: Not quite. I need her alive for my own sadistic purposes... *Evil laugh*

Note: This is Spotty's chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Spottedfur<em>

It all happened so quickly. She felt the weight of a cat crash down on her. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Slash and the rest of his gang were about to kill them. Her goal of restoring SwampClan would die with her.

Suddenly the cat was off her. She turned and saw Brightwish standing over her protectively. "We have to go!" the golden she-cat told her in desperation as another set of cats ran over to attack them.

Spottedfur scrambled to her paws and broke into a run. Relief ran through her as she noticed she Brightwish, Rainpelt, Bramblefoot and Featherheart were escaping their attackers.

She looked back and let out a yowl of fear when she noticed Slash holding Robinfeather down, dragging her away despite her yowls. She noticed Dawnkit and Sandfur also being dragged away, their bodies limp.

She shivered, unsure whether they were exahusted or dead.

"We have to go back and save them!" she yowled. But she felt some cat holding her back. It was Featherheart.

"We need to escape! Better some of us captured then all of us," Featherheart mewed leading the remaining survivors into the grassland where they couldn't be spotted.

Spottedfur easily gave up her choice to try and save the others. Slash would probably keep them alive for awhile, trying to learn of the group's secrets and what our goals were. Maybe he would keep them alive long enough for them to be rescued, but there was no time to think. She just remained silent with the others as Slash's patrol continued to search for them.

Spottedfur suddenly relaxed when she noticed the sound of Slash's patrol retreating.

"We'll rest here." Bramblefoot murmered quietly. She just noticed that everyone was injured, including herself as Bramblefoot started to lick as huge scratch along his side.

Her mind was spinning. Robinfeather, Dawnkit and Sandfur were taken captive. Slash wants them dead. Walkers appearing at every turn. Why would StarClan allow such a life. She looked over at Rainpelt who's gaze was frozen with grief for her only daughter being taken.

Was this her fault? She blamed herself. She barely knew these cats but they already seemed like family. With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a unsteady sleep.

Spottedfur awoke to the sound of pawsteps. She scented a cat without any clan odor. She literally jumped up and arched her back. "Wake up!" she hissed quietly to the others but none of them moved.

Suddenly a brown tabby she-cat with fearful gray eyes stepped into the tiny clearing where the sleeping cats were.

She let out an alarmful yowl.

"Walkers! Mother! Father! Help me! Ahhh!" the she-cat wouldn't stop.

The rest of the survivors awoke and stood in shock as the gray she-cat continued wailing.

Rainpelt spoke first, her blue eyes wide with shock. "Who is this?"

"I'm Quailpaw! Please don't kill me! I'm not very tasty! Mother says Walkers eat us because we're tasty! Walkers are very creepy! You aren't Walkers are you? Maybe you are in desguise! Help!" the she-cat kept talking non-stop.

Spottedfur ran over to the gray cat and placed her tail on her mouth. "With your talking you'll alert every Walker on the moor!" she hushed the she-cat.

Brightwish, however was interested in something else. "You said your name was Quailpaw, thats a clan name!"

Quailpaw nodded. "I come from GrassClan! Kind of obvious because of the grassland? Did you know that-"

Bramblefoot cut the timid and annoying she-cat off. "Why aren't you with your clan? Can you lead us to them?"

Quailpaw quickly looked away and shook her head.

"Why not!" it was Rainpelt who spoke this time. "My kit was stolen and we need help to get her back!"

Quailpaw looked torn. "I'd really like to help... but I can't..."

"Why?" Brightwish snapped.

"GrassClan exciled me... I'm a horrible fighter and I scare away all of the rabbits and moles on the moor. Whitestar told me it would just be best if I left, the Walkers could have me and wouldn't bother the clan..."

Spottedfur gasped. She knew she wouldn't like Whitestar if she met her. "You can stay with us." she stated despite the glares she recieved from Rainpelt, Bramblefoot and Brightwish.

Quailpaw's expression brightened. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Bramblefoot rolled his eyes. "Can't we stop all this talking and figure out a plan to go and save the others? We're all weak and hungry and need a place to stay! We should worry about those things before allowing some random outsider to join us!"

Spottedfur didn't comment. Because she knew he was right and she didn't want to admit it.

While the group sat back down, feeling sorry for themselves Quailpaw spoke.

"My mother Paleflower told me once that a bit beyond the grassland is a big slope that leads up to stone hills! Cats live up there and have a lot of prey and stuff! Maybe they could help us!"

"She means the mountains," Brightwish said quietly. "Slash probably is hiding out there with his lackies. Maybe this isn't a bad idea."

Bramblefoot nodded. "Then its settled. We don't have anywhere else to go."

The group set out immediatly. It didn't take them long to reach the spot where the grassland sloped. It was where Slash and his groupies ambushed them. Their scent was stale, they must have moved already.

The grass began to die away and the soft ground began turning sturdy. Rocks were everywhere and every five seconds some cat was complaing of a torn pad. They cats kept on moving silently, with the occasional outburst of Quailpaw telling some story no cat cared about.

As night began to fall the air turned bitter cold and Spottedfur noticed snow was begining to fall. As she looked up higher at the huge stone hill she saw near the peak was covered in white. Snow.

"It's greenleaf!" Featherheart gasped. "How can it be snowing?"

Quailpaw shrugged. The she-cat finally shut-up as bitter cold chilled her fur.

Bramblefoot shivered as his dark brown pelt began turning white with snowflakes. "We don't have time to go back down! And if we stay we'll freeze to death!"

"We must continue moving then." Brightwish said through gritted teeth.

The group trudged on. They had no support except for Quailpaw and her random outbursts. This was torture. She wasn't sure which hurt most, the cold or Quailpaw's voice.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and snow camp up to their sides and they were unable to see ahead. They were lost and freezing and stuck with Quailpaw.

"Oh no!" Rainpelt cried.

"Don't worry buddies! I'll look ahead!" The gray tabby cat ran ahead into the thick darkness. She suddenly heard a scream and rocks falling.

_Quailpaw! _Spottedfur cried inwardly. The she-cat was annoying, but still apart of the group.

The cats ran ahead unsure of what they were about to see. She pictured seeing part of the cliff gone and Quailpaw gone with it. Lost forever in the snow.

Instead she managed to spot a dark gray tom with fierce green eyes holding the small gray tabby by the scruff.

He laid her on the ground and three more cats padded after him.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing out on the mountain like this! You'll fall off a cliff or a hawk or eagle would make dinner out of you!"

Spottedfur flinched at his tone, esspecially since he had an odd thick accent. She figured he was from around here.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Bramblefoot croaked. The tom was freezing. They all were.

The gray tom looked at them with fierce eyes before he spoke.

"My name is Stone That Rolls Down Mountain. We are from the Tribe of Falling Snow. Come with us, _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quailpaw and Stone That Rolls Down Mountain belong to TalonfootandRipplestream4Ever<strong>

Anyway, I actually like this chapter. It's rushed, but thats to be expected.

Next up is Thornstar! We learn what his fate is, and how Slash got to the Mountains etc.

I really need Clan Cats for GrassClan and Tribe cats for The Tribe of Falling Snow. So if you have an account, please PM me cats! Name, Gender, Age, Personality! If you don't have an account, in your reviews tell me if you want to appear in the story. I can make a cat based off of you, roughly. Too bad Create-A-Cats aren't allowed. Oh well.

So... yeah :D I'm glad you all like this story. If you all want to see more death and drama you'll just have to wait and see what happens when they meet the Tribe... not all will make it out alive. :)

_**READ AND REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!**_ (Ha! That rhymed!)


	5. Four: Thorn and Spotted

**AN: Thank you to all that have reviewed! :D** **You all rock!**

_TalonfootandRipplestream4ever: _No, Quailpaw did not die. Stone saved her. Sorry if that was unclear! D:

_Tallstar07: _Thank you for submiting cats!

_RainbowDionsaurNinjas: _You also submited cats, thank you so much!

Wolfgrowl-Wolfstar of TacoClan: Thank you :)

_Imareviewer_: I'll try my best to make a cat out of you... How does Graypaw sounds?

Note: The first half of this is in Thornstar's POV. Then we catch up to Spottedfur again. She gets an extra POV because lots of things happen with this Tribe...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Thornstar<em>

Thornstar blinked open his eyes his muscles hurt. Everything happened in a flash. How long was he here? He was in a bright place. The forest no longer smelled of death, only prey. It was peaceful. He saw Honeytail in front of him. Her glossy speckled ginger coat shined brightly.

"I'm... dead." Thornstar gasped. "Slash killed me."

Honeytail shook her head. "No, he took away eight out of your nine lives. You still have a chance to live."

Thornstar's eyes widened. "Honeytail... I'm so sorry." he was suddenly was more concerned about his sister than whether he would be alive or not.

Honeytail's gaze hardened. "I don't need your sympathy, Slash is already on his way to the Mountains. Ashstorm, his deputy, has already gained the trust of a few survivors. They know where Spottedfur and her friends are, they'll try to ambush them and kill them!" her voice was desperate.

"So what? Spottedfur is my enemy!" Thornstar growled.

Honeytail sighed. "You and Spottedfur are connected in ways beyond StarClan's control. You must save her and go to the mountains. Only together you can save the remaining survivors from the Walkers and find answers to all your questions."

"Me and Spottedfur? Connected? Mountains?" Thornstar echoed.

Honeytail nodded. "_The four must rise again. Only then will the Clans have another chance at survival_."

Thornstar's eyes narrowed. "A prophecy? Now StarClan decides to help us? I think it's too late for that!"

Honeytail shook her head. "This prophecy doesn't come from StarClan... it comes from long ago in skies which we do not walk. All I know is you and Spottedfur are apart of the four and the only place that will give you your answers is in the mountains."

Thornstar held Honeytail's gaze for what seemed like a lifetime before nodding. "I'll find her..." he mewed. "Only for you!" he quickly added. He wasn't going to anybody think that he would willingly search for his mortal enemy's daughter.

"Thank you brother..." Honeytail whispered. Suddenly she was gone.

The smell of death and blood came back.

He was awake in the forest again. He wasn't sure how long we was knocked out for but it didn't matter. All that mattered was somehow finding a way to reach Spottedfur. He broke into a run. He heard moaning behind him. The Walkers were heading for the grassland aswell, probably searching for food. Cat food.

He had to get to them before Ashstorm would lead them to the ambush. Ashstorm was Slash's brother from a younger litter, so it was surprise when Honeytail told him that he was doing Slash's dirty work. He was still more concerned about Spottedfur and the rest of the survivors Ashstorm was tricking them. What if they died? What if Spottedfur died? Why couldn't he stop thinking of the tortoiseshell cat?

How were they connected?

Suddenly he ran into something. It was a cat. A brown tabby she-cat with pale timid gray eyes.

"AHH! Mother! Father! Walker! Run!" and as quick as he saw her, she was racing away in the opposite direction to a clump of grass. He shrugged.

He finally reached the grassland and found a surge of energy within himself at the though of saving the others. Going from tyrant to hero.

Suddenly he stopped. He smelled cats moving around him. He looked around and saw nobody.

Then a flash a white came out of the grassland and tackled him.

"Welcome to GrassClan!" the cat growled before hitting him hard on his head, knocking him out once again.

_Spottedfur_

Spottedfur quickly nodded. She didn't think arguing with this tom would get them far. The cats padded in silence to a huge collection of caves at the peak of the Mountain. The cave was guarded by snow that kept falling non stop all year round. Stone That Rolls Down Mountain told it was called a Snow-fall, similar to a waterfall. Spottedfur had no idea what he was talking about she just quickly nodded so he could lead them into the cave.

Her body filled with warmth once they entered the cave. Rabbit pelts and bird feathers were scattered all along the floor making it so the ground was warm and you could sleep where you pleased.

"Call me Stone." the gray tom mewed. "As I have said before we are The Tribe Of Falling Snow, I'll get Stoneteller."

"Stoneteller?" Brightwish echoed.

"Our leader." a black she-cat hissed. "Not that you would know! They'll lead the Walkers to us! We've been protected for moons, once those outsiders came Walkers followed them and attacked them!"

"What outsiders?" Spottedfur questioned.

"Nothing. I'm Rain That Falls From Sky, or Rain. This is my sister Shadow That Lurks At Night. Don't mind her, she always in a bad mood."

Shadow snorted but did not respond.

Before she could ask which group of cats was attacked, an old mottled gray and brown tom with dull amber eyes padded out. He looked to be as old as an ancient cat. He looked like he would randomly drop dead.

"Outsiders!" he croaked. "Why are they here?"

"We got lost. We're looking for our friends, they were taken by another group with their leader, a cat called Slash."

Stoneteller hissed. "I know of him yes. His group attacked by Walkers a sunrise ago. They bring only death and anger."

Spottedfur gasped. "Robinfeather! She Dawnkit and Sandfur were with them! What if they died? We must leave and find them!"

Stoneteller hissed again. "If you leave don't expect us to give you hospitality here again. My Tribe is tired of outsiders on our territory!"

Rainpelt challenged the old leader. "Where is your deputy? Your just an old badger! A younger cat may be more help!"

Stone stepped forward again. "Stoneteller chooses a cat to train to be the next Stoneteller, when he dies that cat will take over. That is the way the Stonetellers have been chosen since the Tribe was formed."

"Then who is your apprentice?" one of the survivors called.

He did not answer.

Spottedfur's eyes widened. Not only did these cats have harsh lives and odd customs. Esspecially with naming, their own leader didn't choose an apprentice. Even an idiout could tell that this Tribe was falling apart from the inside.

Stoneteller sighed. "I have lost faith in The Tribe Of Endless Hunting. They have brought us only death in the form of those outsiders and Walkers. I haven't even been able to choose an apprentice because none have been able to see the sign..."

"What sign?" Night asked.

"Nothing! Now could you three come with me?" he looked over to Quailpaw, who was still a bit injured. Spottedfur and Featherheart.

"You will need rest, it looks like your kits will come soon."

"KITS?" Spottedfur turned to Featherheart who was looking at her paws. "Robinfeather told me to wait to tell you... because you would freak out." she said softly. "Yes! Yes I would! Who's are they! How could you? You're a Medicine cat!" she screeched.

The Tribe cats and the other survivors seemed surprised at what was unfolding. But she didn't care if she was embarressing her self. This was important. Why wouldn't she tell her she was having kits? Or she took some tom as a mate?

She thought they were friends.

Stoneteller rolled his dull eyes. "Enoug of this nonsense! Follow me to the Cave of Pointed Stones!"

Spottedfur quickly followed him, avoiding Featherheart as well she she could.

Stoneteller moved padded over to a pile of leaves by a pool of crystal water reflecting the sky. Oddly, she saw no reflection in the pool though.

She heard Quailpaw wince as Stoneteller treated her cuts from falling. The she-cat had been quiet lately, probably because she had a near-death experience. Featherheart was sitting farther back, licking up some Ivy roots. Stoneteller said it helps milk come and keep the kits healthy. Just like borage in the forest.

After he was done treating them he led them over to the pool.

"We need to leave at dawn." Spottedfur mewed quickly. Staying here was so awkward, yet something about this place was eerily familiar.

Quailpaw wasn't listening. She stared at the pool with her eyes wide. "The moon looks so pretty..." she said quietly. Spottedfur was confused. She saw nothing in the pool. Stoneteller's eyes flashed and he stared at Quailpaw.

"Than I guess we'll get ready to, even though we've only just came." Featherheart said bitterly. Spottedfur didn't care. Featherheart was dead to her at the moment. As the three cats proceeded to head back to the main cavern Stoneteller raced up to stop them and he called for his cave-guards. Spottedfur had learned cave-guards were stocky and strong cats who guarded prey-hunters and protected the territory.

"What's wrong?" Featherheart asked.

"You may not leave! You cannot!"

"Why?" Spottedfur hissed. "You can't make us stay!"

Stoneteller eyes flashed with such fierceness that even she was scared. He pointed an old crooked claw directly at Quailpaw, his voice was a rasping hiss.

"You may not leave. She will be the next Stoneteller. She saw the sign of the moon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First, I would like to say sorry. I really rushed through the first part with the group arriving at the caves. I didn't explain the naming systems, etc. I just rushed to the part where Featherheart is having kits, Quailpaw sees the sign etc.

I **PROMISE** I will make it up to you guys next chapter. Which will be in Featherheart's POV. More of the Tribe cats submitted will show up and I'll explain more then. Also, clan cats submitted will be in GrassClan.

Keep submiting cats through PM!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Please? :P


	6. Allegiances

**AN: These are the allegiances to Dead Walking. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The Tribe Of Falling Snow<em>

**Tribe Healer**: Teller Of The Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- mottled gray and brown tom with amber eyes

**Prey-Hunters** (Toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)

Rain That Falls From Sky (Rain)- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

Petal Of Bright Flower (Petal)- white she-cat with green eyes

Rush of Cold Wind (Rush)- dark brown tabby tom

Rock Where Hawks Nest (Rock)- black tom with green eyes

Wing Of Flying Starling (Wing)- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ripple From Loud Stream (Ripple)- gray tom with blue eyes

Squirrel That Leaps On Branch (Squirrel)- dark gray tabby tom

**Cave-Guards **(Toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave)

Stone That Rolls Down Mountain (Stone)- muscular gray tom with green eyes

Night Sky Filled With Stars (Night)- black she-cat with white flecks

Shadow That Lurks At Night (Shadow)- sleek black furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tree Where Bird Rests (Tree)- pale brown tom

Hail That Breaks Stones (Hail)- mottled gray tabby tom

Goose That Raises Black Wings (Goose)- sleek black tom with white paws

**To-Bes** (Tribe apprentices)

Flight Of Swift Bird (Flight)- brown-and-white she-cat (Prey-Hunter)

Growl Of Angry Wolf (Growl)- dark gray tom with amber eyes (Prey-Hunter)

**Kit-Mothers** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Flower That Grows On Mountain (Flower)- gray-and-white she-cat (expecting Rush's kits)

**Elders **(Former Prey-Hunters and Cave-Guards, now retired)

Mud That Sticks On Stone- Old brown tabby tom

* * *

><p><strong>Survivors:<strong>

_Spottedfur_- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Featherheart_- silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Robinfeather_- dark ginger she-cat with fierce green eyes

_Brightwish-_ pale ginger she-cat

_Sandfur- _pale ginger she-cat

_Bramblefoot-_ dark brown tabby tom

_Rainpelt- _blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Dawnkit- _pale ginger-and-white she-cat

_Thornstar- _golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Quailpaw- _brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**LionClan**

_Slash_- golden furred tom with gentle blue eyes

_Ashstorm_- dark gray tom

_Viper_- black she-cat

_Bella_- red-furred she-cat with green eyes

_Alice_- black-and-silver tabby she-cat

_Lilyshine_- pale gray she-cat

Multiple Other ForestClan cats

**GrassClan**

**Leader**: Whitestar- white she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Brackenfoot- ginger tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Silverbreeze- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with three white paws

**Warriors** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Stoneheart- gray tabby tom

Fernleaf- pale gray she-cat

Paleflower- white she-cat

Redpelt- dark ginger tom  
>Apprentice, Leafpaw<p>

Lionstorm- golden tabby tom with broad shoulders  
>Apprentice, Quailpaw (formerly)<p>

Dewtail- dark gray-and-white she-cat

Iceclaw- white tom with green eyes

Breezefang- black tom with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Tallpaw<p>

Runningtail- gray-and-white tom

Stormbreeze- gray tom with black paws

Snowpelt- sweet long-furred white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Poppyfern- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Windstorm- fuzzy gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Runningtail's kits: Whitekit and Brightkit)

Splashfeather- pretty silver tabby she-cat (Expecting Slash's kits)

**Elders** (Former Warriors and Queens, now retired)

Branchclaw- old tabby tom

Shimmerfur- once pretty black she-cat

Shadenose- dark gray she-cat

**OTHER**

Walkers- Creatures that were once cats. Have many scratches and are usually missing eyes, tails, arms etc. They feast upon cat blood.

Ancients- A group of cats that were once The Tribe Of Rushing Water and now The Tribe Of Falling Snow.

* * *

><p>I hope this wasn't confusing. I'll post the Ancient's allegiances later. (Hint, Hint)<p>

All these cats go to their respective owners. Most were made by me.

Note: No more clan cats and tribe cats! If you still want to make a character make a kittypet, rouge or loner please :)

I'll try to update tomorrow! :D


	7. Five: Feather

**AN: Thank you to all that have reviewed.**

**You all get Featherheart's plushies! The limited edition pregnant ones! xD**

Note: This is Featherheart's POV

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Featherheart<em>

Featherheart's belly was huge with unborn kits. It had been a few days since Stoneteller's outburst and all of the remaining survivors were worried. They couldn't leave because Quailpaw read the sign of the moon and now Stoneteller was training her to be the next Stoneteller aganist her will.

What did he expect? To train her then drop dead and allow her to lead the tribe? Would they still keep us captive here after he dies?

The questions hurt head.

Suddenly another cat came into the nursery cave. "Greetings." the cat mewed with a thick accent.

"I am Wing Of Flying Starling."

"Hello, Wing Of Flying Starling." Featherheart mewed. Their names were a mouthful.

"Please, call me Wing, everyone does." the brown tabby mewed with warm friendly eyes.

"You shorten your names?" Featherheart asked.

Wing nodded. "Even we cannot stand calling everyone by their full names." she mewed with an amused look on face face.

"Why are you in the nursery? Did Stoneteller tell you to check up on me so I don't escape?"

Wing shook her head. "I may not look like it, but I'm expecting kits." she mewed. "Stone's kits..." she added more quietly.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Featherheart asked curiously.

"Stone never wanted kits... after his family was ambushed on a patrol and killed all we worries about is being a good Cave-Guard. Nothing else."

Featherheart blinked sympathetically at Wing. She exactly know how that would feel, but she knew it wouldn't feel good. "My mate was a cat called Stoneblaze... I'm not sure what happened to him, I didn't see him after the battle with the Walkers... I hope he's safe."

Wing rested her tail on Featherheart's shoulder. "All will be fine."

Featherheart blinked her thanks at Wing. Suddenly a horrifyingly familiar scent drifted past her. Featherheart literally jumped to her paws.

"What is troubling you?" Wing asked, her voice thick with her accent.

"I thought I caught a whiff of...-" her voice was cut off by the sound of screaming. "Wing, stay here!" Featherheart ordered the queen as she tumbled out of the cave-den. "No! no! no!" Featherheart cried. The Walkers had found them and they were ambushing the tribe.

She spotted Stoneteller in the center of the cave system with six Walkers eating his flesh. How did they get here? Did she just notice?

She spotted Spottedfur flying towards her. "What happened?" Featherheart cried. Spottedfur looked dazed and troubled. "They attacked all at once. Nobody knows how they could have reached the cave or climbed this far!" Spottedfur was out of breath by the time she finished.

Featherheart was a medicine cat and the answer was simple to her. The Walkers were somehow growing in strength. How? Why? Those were questions she didn't think she would ever discover.

"Move already!" Spottedfur's voice broke her out of her thoughts and the two she-cats made a dash for the exit, but it was useless. The Walkers were swarming in non-stop heading straight for the living cats.

Which was their next meal.

Featherheart led the way back up to the nursey cave with Spottedfur right behind her, hissing at every Walker they limped after them.

Once they reached the den she saw the a group of tribe cats were there. All of them had torn pelts and ripped fur.

A young gray tom cried in despair. "They've killed my mother! We'll all die!"

"Quiet Growl!" snapped a large tom, she recongnized him as Stone. "Everyone else is dead we'll just have to wait!"

"Wait for what? To die?" cried Flower, a heavily pregnant she-cat.

"If so then yes!" Stone glared at her.

She and Spottedfur exchanged a horrified glance. Only a few minutes ago she was talking with Wing about her dead mate Stoneblaze. Now she was in danger of joining him. "Oh Spottedfur! We can't die!" Spottedfur licked her ear reassuringly. "I won't let anything touch you!"

"Niether will I!" called Growl. The young gray tom was trying his hardest to be brave for the she-cats, but it was obvious how scared he was.

Featherheart was Spottedfur gaze down at the young tom. "You may be a tribe-cat but you have a warrior heart. If I were leader I'd name you Wolfgrowl."

Growl looked up to her his gaze filled with admiration and sadness. As if he knew they'd only could share a few more moments together.

The Walkers began steadily limping into the den. Some pounced and it didn't take long before Squirrel and Flower to be dragged away and eaten alive.

"Help!" Quailpaw cried and the remaining cats pressed to the back of the den. Featherheart looked around. Only Rainpelt, Bramblefoot, Brightwish, Rain, Stone, Night, Growl and Wing were left.

The tribe had officially been destroyed only in a matter of minutes.

The Walkers were truly monsters.

Growl came forward to face them. "Stay back!"

It didn't take long for a Walker to tackle the fragile tom. Growl and the Walker were locked in a harsh battle and Featherheart couldn't just watch them young tom die in such a cold dark place and be eaten like crow-food. But before she could move her belly convulsed.

Her kits were coming.

"Featherheart!" Wing and Spottedfur cried in unison as the queen fell to her paws.

Growl managed to scramble back unbitten as Stone and Bramblefoot want to his aid of fending off the Walkers as long as possible.

Featherheart knew she could at least be happy she saw her kits born before the Walkers killed her and she became one of them. Spottedfur crouched beside her wailing into her fur. They both knew the kits would die before even opening their eyes. The Walkers would eat them as a snack.

Pain rushed through her and before she even knew what was happening three kits lay at her belly. The Walkers were here now and she felt one claw her fur. Spottedfur leapt to her aid and sunk her claws into it's neck.

"Just give up!" she cried. "We're going to to die!"

"Never!" multiple cats cried flinging themselves at the Walkers like Lions fighting Tigers. They seemed to be a clan. I didn't matter though twelve cats again one hundred Walkers wasn't going to end well. She wrapped her tail and around her kts and closed her eyes.

She waited to die. She wanted to die. She knew she would die.

But a yowl made her open her eyes. The Walkers were running away. More cats came form the large entrance and fought to rescue them until the threat was gone and the Walkers ran off. All so quickly.

"Impossible..." Spottedfur breathed, her beautiful tortoiseshell fur torn and matted. "Stoneblaze!"

Featherheart turned to where Spottedfur was looking. The old CreekClan deputy, her mate, Stoneblaze and his followers just saved their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very rushed... but I only had an hour to write this. I think this one sucked majorly more than the others what do you think?<strong>

**It's been kinda slow lately so I added some action, I mean come on, its a zombie apocolypse! Cats will die! Lol :D**

**Next chapter is Robinfeather, we'll see what happened to her and Slash's group.**

**For all of you that made tribe-cats and they died, sorry! I kept a few alive. Hopefully you made GrassClan cats.**

**I have the whole plot worked out, so the chapters should be getting better.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	8. Six: Robin

**AN: **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed!**

**You get Dawnkit plushies~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Robinfeather<em>

Robinfeather let out a low, menacing hiss as two of Slash's followers forced her into an old, damp and dark den. "You can't keep me here fox-breath!" Robinfeather snarled, ready to attack. The followers exchanged an amused glance before pushing what looked to be a large boulder or hollow log in front of the den, making it impossible to escape.

"Let me out!" Robinfeather screeched, she couldn't be captured. She couldn't be weak. Spottedfur was the weak one, not her.

The followers continued to laugh. "You wish!" she heard one yowl.

Robinfeather slumped down. "What will they do to me?" she wondered aloud.

"What do you mean you? Can't you worry about someone other than yourself for once?" Robinfeather saw the cat who spoke was Sandfur, another one of the captured survivors. Dawnkit crouched by her paws and looked up fearfully. "I want Rainpelt!"

Robinfeather suddenly felt very bad. She only did worry about herself, she hadn't even noticed there were more cats inside of the den. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to her." Robinfeather mewed awkwardly, she wasn't used to being the compassionate one, that was Featherheart's role.

Dawnkit pressed herself aganist Sandfur and didn't respond. "I hope the others made it to that tribe Quailpaw was talking about. Hopefully everything is alright with them." Sandfur meowed. Robinfeather knew she was trying her best to be nice to her.

"As long as _Spottedfur_ is there everything will go _perfectly_!" Robinfeather said sarcastically.

"What do you have aganist Spottedfur? All she's done is help you!" Sandfur put in.

"What do I have aganist her? She thinks that she is oh so perfect! Just because she is the clan leader's daughter and has some sort-of weird mission to rebuild the clans doesn't always mean she is right or she's the hero! Nobody but me notices that!"

Sandfur gave her a puzzled glance. "Maybe she feels obligated to lead because that's what Poppystar taught her. She also has strong faith in StarClan, with that anyone can be a hero- even you!"

Robinfeather scoffed. "StarClan isn't real! If it was then how come we're here? How come Walkers have killed almost every cat I know? How come they haven't sent a stupid sign or prophecy to help us? Want to know why? StarClan is a hoax. There is no life after death!"

Sandfur gaze became shocked. "How can you lose faith in StarClan? They'll always protect us!"

Robinfeather rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to argue, lets just sleep." without waiting for a response to her words, Robinfeather curled up alone in the dark and damp den and drifted off into her nightmares.

Sunlight awoke her. The large gray boulder was gone from the den and Robinfeather was tempted to dash out and escape, but she was smart enough to know that the small make-shift camp was heavily guarded and she would be caught easily.

She looked over at Sandfur and Dawnkit who were snuggled close up to eachother. Dawnkit was probably terribly frightened after being kitnapped. Robinfeather made it a personal goal that she would return Dawnkit to Rainpelt at all costs.

Suddenly a horrid stench drifted past her nose and filled the den.

"Gosh! Robinfeather what have you been eating?" Sandfur opened her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"I haven't farted you mouse-brain!" Robinfeather flicked her tail at the sandy-colored cat.

"If it wasn't you then it has to be-" Sandfur was cut off by a she-cat screaming. Another followed. Then another.

Walkers had found them.

"Guys! We have to escape now!" Robinfeather yowled and the three cats bolted from out the den.

"Hide!" she heard a black-and-silver tabby hiss.

Robinfeather quickly led the two other survivors to where the black-and-silver tabby was hiding behind a large jagged stone on the mountain. The four cats huddled together and remained silent as Slash and the majority of his survivors escaped with only the weak and sick left behind to die.

The herd of Walkers huddled along un aware of the hidden cats and it soon looked that they were all gone.

"Is it safe to go out?" the tabby whispered, her voice trembling with fear.

Robinfeather and Sandfur exchanged a glance and shrugged. "I'll check." Robinfeather finally mewed.

But Dawnkit had beat her to it. The small four moon old kit carefully padded out of the rock's view and kept pressed to the ground. She suddenly lifted her head up and sighed. "It's all clear!" she said happily not noticing the two Walkers limping towards her from behind.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dawnkit screamed once she saw the Walkers. She quickly raced deep into the mountain with the Walkers giving chase.

"Dawnkit!" Sandfur and Robinfeather cried in unison. They sped off after her with the tabby cat keeping close.

Once Robinfeather spotted the Walkers nothing stopped her from leaping on them and slashing their throats, even while aware of the danger of getting bitten.

Sandfur raced beside her and stared at the bodies. "Where is Dawnkit?"

Robinfeather shook her head. "I don't know. The Walkers didn't catch her and her scent trail ends here."

"Maybe a bird got her!" the tabby said worrily.

Robinfeather scented the air and shook her head. "No bird scent and no feathers either... she's gone."

The tabby rested her tail on her shoulder. "We'll find her." she reassured.

Robinfeather pulled away. "I don't even know who you are! You're on Slash's side!"

The tabby chuckled. "You're very wrong. They didn't warn me of the attack, they left me to die. I was never father's favorite kit, Viper is. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Alice and Slash is my father. I can help you on your journey to rebuild your clans I'm guessing?"

Robinfeather's eyes widened. "Yes!"

Alice smiled. While Sandfur flicked her tail to get their attention. "I hope Dawnkit's ok... How can a kit just disappear?"

Before Alice or Robinfeather could respond a Walker came up from behind a bit into Sandfur throat and blood flowed down the sandy cat's fur.

"Sandfur!" Robinfeather screamed.

She and Alice exchanged a horrified glance as more Walkers began to surround them.

Game over.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

**So... where is Dawnkit? Is she alive or dead?**

**A Cliffy! What will be Robin and Alice's fates?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**

**REMEMBER TO READ AND TO REVIEW.**

**I tried not to rush but I probably did... be sure to say how good or bad my writing is!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D Oh and Read :P**


	9. Seven: Thorn

**AN: **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to all who reviewed.**

**I think that you all will really LOVE the next five chapters... and some of you may hate me. I can't promise all of our favorites will survive.**

**Dawnkit is still missing.**

**Thornstar hasn't reached Spotty yet.**

**Alice and Robin's fates are unknown at the moment...**

**Yeah, you get the point. So read! *All reviewers of last chapter get a Liontooth plushie***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Thornstar<em>

Thornstar watched silently as Whitestar discussed things with her deputy. Brackenfoot. That was the deputy's name. He was also the cat that had attacked him and knocked him out and brought him here.

That was six sunrises ago. Whitestar had kept him captive and forced Silverbreeze, their medicine cat, to make sure he wasn't infected and becoming a Walker. Now they were discussing whether he should be kept alive and added to the clan or whether he should be fed to the Walkers.

Suddenly a golden tom strode over to Whitestar. Thornstar recognized him as Liontooth, one of the GrassClan warriors. He whispered something to Whitestar and after a moment's hesitation she nodded.

Thornstar quickly averted his gaze as the cats padded back over to him.

"We've decided that we'll keep you alive, but you must join the clan as one of our warriors."

"What?" Thornstar was shocked. "I can't be one of your weak and stupid warriors! I'm on a misson and can't stay here, not to mention I was clan leader of ForestClan!"

Whitestar's eyes narrowed. "Well we can always knock you out and feed you to the Walkers if you think thats better. Now what was your warrior name?"

"Thornfang." he muttered quickly giving up on convincing her to not change his name, he was surprised that Whitestar could even hear him.

"You will now be known as Thornfang as long as you're in my camp!" she declared. "Now since being in this clan will be new to you Liontooth here has offered to be your mentor and teach you our ways."

"You must be crazy! I'm not going to be an apprentice! I'm older than him for StarClan's sake!"

Whitestar flicked her tail. "Silence! He will teach you and this is the end of this discussion." with that she padded away from the golden brown tom with Brackenfoot trailing after her.

Thornfang mumbled something under his breath and sent a death glare towards Liontooth. The golden tom didn't flinch. "What would you like to do first?" Thornfang snorted. "Leave this place."

Liontooth glared at him, then frowned. "Why do you want to leave so much? GrassClan is a utopia. Walkers never find our camp, we have shelter and lots of food even in leafbare."

Thornfang growled, "I'm on a misson from StarClan!"

"A misson from StarClan eh? What's this so-called misson about?" Liontooth questioned.

"I have to find three other cats. I know that they're in the mountains. I almost caught up to them until _you_ all came and forced me here." Thornfang growled. "I also had to deal with Slash..."

Liontooth became more alert. "You know Slash?"

Thornfang's eyes widened. "Of course! Do you know him t-" Thornfang was cut off by loud screeching. He instinctively turned and unsheathed his claws. "I thought you said Walkers can't find the camp!"

"They can't" the golden tom answered. "Those aren't Walkers... those are cats."

Thornfang relaxed. They were cats. One had sleek dark ginger fur and the other had a gloss black-and-silver tabby pelt. Then it hit him. He recongnized Robinfeather.

It wasn't exactly a joy filled happy reunion. Many cats gathered around to see why the two newcomers had come into their camp. The two she-cats looked around warily, that is until Robinfeather met his gaze. Her eyes blazed with fury and she pushed her wait out of the crowd and flung herself at him.

Thornfang fell to the ground and felt the air rush out of him. Robinfeather stood above raising her claws to kill him. Thornfang tried to heave her off of him but it was no use. Before she could sink her long, sharp claws into his throat he saw Liontooth grip her by the scruff and haul her off of him.

"What's going on?" Thornfang saw Whitestar and Brackenfoot run over to them. "And who are these two?"

Before Liontooth could answer snarls came from the entrance of camp. Walkers were pouring inside the camp chasing after the living cats for a snack.

"You led them to us!" Whitestar snarled, but before she could do anything a Walker that looked to have once been a young tom leapt onto her back. "Ahhh!" Whitestar screamed in terror.

Thornfang quickly went to Whitestar's aid and slashed the Walker off of her. "Run!" he hissed to her. The white cat took off instanty and headed for the other end of camp where a secret emergancy exit was located.

"Run!" Thornfang shouted. He spotted the black-and-silver tabby, Liontooth and Robinfeather dash to the exit. He headed after them. He wouldn't be caught. He couldn't be caught. He couldn't end up like one of those creatures. He couldn't fail the prophecy. Like he failed Honeytail...

The cats continued to run towards the exit in a desperate attempt to escape alive.

Thornfang leapt through the hidden exit. Robinfeather and Liontooth were a few cat-lengths ahead. "We have to get out of here!" Liontooth called to his clanmates, it looked like everyone escaped unscathed.

"Where will we go?" cried Runningtail, swiping her tail around her kits.

Whitestar remained silent as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"We have to leave this place fast!" Thornfang raised his voice above the snarls over the approaching Walkers. "We must head to the mountains!"

"Never!" it was Robinfeather who spoke. "You're just trying to kill Spottedfur and stop her from saving the clans!"

"That was my original goal. But I've changed. I must help you."

Robinfeather snorted. "Over my dead body."

The Walkers had finally come through the back entrance. Cats yowled and ran in many directions, Thornfang used this as a way to escape GrassClan clutches. Liontooth pelted after him. "I'm coming with you!" Thorngfang hissed. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." the golden tom mewed.

Thornfang gave a brisk nod. He had no time to argue while they were being attacked. He neatly wove by the fighting cats to try and get away just before he could leave the fray the black-and-silver tabby and Robinfeather emerged towards them.

"I don't care if you want to help us or not." she growled. "But I'm going to kill you and no one can stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this chapter. It took me around two weeks to write this (Sorry for the wait!) and I have writers block.<strong>

**Next chapter I guess Spotty will meet with Robin again so we can get this plot back on track.**

**Note: GrassClan will be important later so if you made a GrassClan cat your characters will have more screen time later in the story.**

**Also, Liontooth probably joined with Thornfang because of an odd rivalry/respect thing... I know it's weird.**

**Lastly: Leave in your review the cat you would like to see killed.**

**Ummm... yea :D**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Eight: Spotted and Wolf

**A/N: Thank you for everyone that reviewed. Sorry for the late update.**

**I think you'll be surprised by this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Spottedfur<em>

"How did you find us?" Spottedfur was still in awe at how Stoneblaze had managed to track them down and save them from the Walkers.

Stoneblaze shrugged. "While we were patroling for other survivors we spotted Walkers attacking a group of cats and we went to help. We had no idea it was you guys." Stoneblaze mewed.

Featherheart purred. "You're a hero." the silver she-cat had given birth to three kits in the middle of the attack, two toms and and a she-cat. She named the toms Shadekit and Eaglekit and the she-cat Splashkit.

One of the cats from Stoneblaze's group padded up to them, it was a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. "Yes, Flamefrost?" Stoneblaze mewed. "I think we should get these cats back to our camp. It'll be safer there."

Stoneblaze nodded. "Good thinking." he told her. He turned back to Spottedfur and Featherheart. "Will you come? We have enough prey and shelter."

"Of course!" Spottedfur mewed instantly. She would never turn down free food, shelter and protection. Maybe Stoneblaze's group and her group could merge to be a new Clan. Stoneblaze was loyal and trustworthy, he would make a great leader.

"Good. Gather your group and we'll set out immediately." Stoneblaze then exited with Flamefrost trailing after him.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Featherheart mewed.

"No!" came a mew from the back of the den. It was Rainpelt. "We can't leave! My daughter is still out there! So is Robinfeather and Sandfur!"

Featherheart sighed. "We can't look forever."

Rainpelt's eyes widened with anger and distress but she said nothing.

"Look, we'll find her. She's probably is chasing a butterfly somewhere. But we need to keep you safe, you wouldn't want to die before we can find her. Would you?"

Rainpelt shook her head. "Alright." she murmered.

Growl Of Angry Wolf padded forward to them, he was more commonly known as Wolfpaw since the Tribe's destruction. "Shadypaw and Flamefrost told me that we have to leave now. It isn't snowing at the moment so its the best time to leave."

Spottedfur nodded. It snowed all year long on the mountain so it was rare when the sky was clear. "Let's go."

Spottedfur led the cats out of the tunnel. They had moved rather quickly as the ground was still covered in the dead bodies of Walkers and the tribe.

Once they arrived outside Stoneblaze was calling to his group as well as theirs. "We must travel quickly. We wouldn't want to come any contact with... Walkers." Spottedfur narrowed her eyes for a moment, it sounded like he was uncomfortable calling the undead Walkers. He even seemed a bit sick after killing them to save the group's lives. She wondered why.

It didn't matter now, all that mattered was getting to his camp.

"So you were just gonna go leave without us, huh?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

The tortoiseshell cat whipped around and her eyes lit with hope and excitement. "Robinfeather!" she dashed over to her friend and rival and pressed her muzzle close to hers. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Then she saw him. He was standing about a fox length behind Robinfeather. A golden tom and a silver and black tabby flanked him on both sides.

"Thornstar!" without thinking she leapt at him, she aimed for his neck.

She wanted him dead.

What she didn't expect was the two cats and Robinfeather pulling her off. By this time Stoneblaze, Featherheart, Flamefrost and all the others were gathering around.

"Robinfeather!" Featherheart's eyes were brimming with happiness, then when she spotted Thornstar her face was plastered with fear. "What's he doing here?"

"He's a murderer!"

"Traitors!"

"Get him away from me!"

The cats from Stoneblaze's group, who were all once apart of the clan were calling out in fear. They all faced as much destruction from Thornstar as she Featherheart, Robinfeather did when their entire clan was destroyed.

"R-Robinfeather? Have you betrayed us?" Spottedfur choked out. Robinfeather sent her an angry glare. "Of course not! Do you have that little faith in me?" Robinfeather asked, her voice was dripping with venom. "We," she flicked her tail to the tabby she-cat. "found him while we were running from walkers. He and the the golden tom decided to tag along. Slash betrayed him and now he wishes to help us."

Spottedfur quickly glanced at Thornstar and then turned back to Robinfeather. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Robinfeather shrugged. "He told me about some dumb prophecy... which may or may not be true." Robinfeather then lowered her voice. "I say we keep him around, at least we know he isn't up to something. Keep your enemies close."

Spottedfur nodded in agreement. "Your lucky." she said to Thornstar. "Of course I am." Thornstar purred.

Spottedfur rolled her eyes. Only to have Rainpelt shoulder past her and run towards Robinfeather. Brightwish was at her heels.

"Where are Dawnkit and Sandfur?" the two she-cats asked Robinfeather, relief in their gazes.

Robinfeather hesitated.

...

Wolfpaw looked around. Cats were sprawled everywhere. Some where in the make-shift dens and others layed outside sleeping soundly. He personally didn't see how anyone could get sleep. Brightwish and Rainpelt had been wailing from the time they arrived at Stoneblaze's camp in the woodland. They had just found out that their sister and daughter; Sandfur and Dawnkit were dead and missing resectively. It had taken a few warriors to stop them from attacking the ginger she-cat.

Wolfpaw lay outside, it was rather boring and he wished he could fall asleep but he couldn't.

Then he spotted a pair of yellow eyes.

A small black cat, who looked to be about his age was sneaking out of camp. The cat carefully sped and leapt around the resting cats, her black pelt helped her blend in but her bright golden eyes were a dead givaway.

Instead of stopping her from leaving he let her go. Then he rose to his paws and carefully found his way around Spottedfur and headed after the she-cat. By the time he had left camp the she-cat was nowhere in sight so he relied on smell to find his way to her.

He padded in silence, still following the scent trail the mysterious she-cat left. Suddenly an odd stench met his nose. He ignored it.

Wolfpaw kept moving closer and as he did the scent was becoming stronger and stronger. Then he crumbled down as he felt somone crash on to him. Wolfpaw immediately let out a cry of help and shifted to try and claw his attacker, his claws made contact and his attacker leapt back and let out a cry of pain.

"What was that for!" the she-cat cried. Wolfpaw recongnized that voice. "S-Shadypaw? Is that you?"

"Of course it is!" Shadypaw snapped. "Now can you be quiet? Everyone back at camp will hear you and start looking!" Wolfpaw felt his ears growing hot in embaressment before finally talking. "Stop getting mad at me! You're not even supposed to be out of camp!" Shadypaw hissed. "Didn't I say be quiet? And for your information I am allowe to be out of camp."

"Why?" Wolfpaw challenged.

Shadypaw sighed. "You wouldn't stand."

Then he heard it.

The snarling.

"What's that?" Wolfpaw didn't wait for an answer and he padded towards the noise. He halted when he reached where the sound was coming from. It wasanother make shift den like in camp except this den was rather larger, wider and taller. A large rock stood in front of the den seemingly to block anyone or thing from going in our out.

The snarling was very loud now and the stench of death was inmistakable.

Inside of the den were walkers.

He whipped around and saw Shadypaw was already behind him. "How could you keep walkers here?" he hissed. "Please don't be mad... Stoneblaze said that-" Wolfpaw cut her off. "This is Stoneblaze's idea? Why would he send you out here then?" "To feed them..." Shadypaw murmered. "Everyone in our group has to take turns doing so... Stoneblaze is convinced there will be a cure one day. All his friends and family are in there. Please understand..."

"I don't!" Wolfpaw growled. "Those things are cats anymore, they're killers. Spottedfur won't stand for this!"

Shadypaw's eyes widened. "You wouldn't tell, would you?"

"I have to Shadypaw. I'm not going to keep this from my group. Having these things so close to camp is dangerous!" Shadypaw sunk her claws into the ground. "I'm sorry Wolfpaw but you're not going to tell them anything!" Wolfpaw stared at her. "What's going to stop me from telling?"

"I'll stop you myself if I have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun.<strong>

**I'll try to update as fast as I can next chapter. Maybe then you'll find out more about Stoneblaze and what happens to Wolfpaw. :)**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
